The Coo Coo Caper
by Ellis97
Summary: Gadget and Tyson (who have now become an item) are sent to Switzerland to investigate the vanishing of the gold that has been stolen by MAD. In the meantime, Dr. Claw sends the evil and muderous, Coo Coo Clockmaker to destroy them. Can Gadget and Tyson find the gold and stop the clockmaker before their clock is cleaned?
1. Gadget and Tyson in Switzerland

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another adventure featuring Inspector Gadget and his partner, Officer Tyson Jones! You may notice something unusual about this story. I'm not gonna tell you what it is, but I am going to start the theme song now. This in case you forgot, sung to the tune of the theme music from Inspector Gadget's Last Case, Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (which sucked by the way), and the DiC Sunday Movie Toons Gadget Vison Segments!**

 **Here is right now. Here he is right now. Here he is to save the day!**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day!**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **GO GO GADGET STORY**

* * *

Our story opens in Switzerland where we see Inspector Gadget and Officer Tyson Jones getting off a train.

"Well here we are Tyson." said Gadget "The Heart of the Swiss Alps."

"Why are we here G?" Tyson asked her partner.

"I don't know." Gadget said "The Chief asked me to come with you here and meet him up on the mountain."

"We'd better get there to see what he wants." said Tyson.

"I hope he doesn't show up for a while." Gadget kissed Tyson's head "I want us to see the romantic view from top of the mountain."

"Oh Gadget." Tyson batted her eyelashes "You're such a prince."

Tyson kissed Gadget right on the cheek.

"Wowsers." Gadget blushed and fireworks launched right out of his hat.

As you may remember from our previous story, Gadget and Tyson had declared their love for each other. Now, they are finally an item as well as crime fighting partners in the police force.

Gadget and Tyson walked to the mountain climbing gear rental shop hand in hand. Meanwhile, some guy was watching them.

"Gadget is here Dr. Claw." the man spoke into a video phone. "He and his partner just got off the train."

As you may also remember from our last story, Dr. Claw's lair was blown up by Gadget's evil double. At first, you probably thought he died in the explosion, but as usual, he and his MAD Cat escaped at the last second. Dr. Wacko and the other MAD Agents...weren't so lucky.

"Well get back to work!" Claw slammed his fist on his desk "Don't let him out of your sight."

Back at the rental shop, Gadget and Tyson had been checking if they had everything ready.

"Boy G, it sure is a long way to travel up a mountain." said Tyson.

"Yes it is." Gadget said "It's man vs. mountain up there. In this case, it's cyborg and his human partner/girlfriend vs. mountain."

Gadget and Tyson left the shop to go to the mountain. Meanwhile, the MAD Agent was watching them.

Gadget and Tyson had been climbing up the mountain. It was pretty cold, but they enjoyed being together.

"Boy, Switzerland sure is beautiful." Tyson looked at the view.

"It sure is darling." Gadget wrapped his arm around her.

"It's so romantic." Tyson pecked him on the lips.

"Wowsers!" Fireworks blasted out of Gadget's hat again. "I know what'll make it more romantic. If we climbed up to the tip of the mountain."

"But Gadget," Tyson tried to warn him "It may not be stable an-"

"Don't worry Tyson." Gadget said "Inspector Gadget knows what he's doing."

Gadget and Tyson went to climb up to the tip of the mountain when all of a sudden, snow started to fall from the mountain.

"Oh no!" They shouted.

"It's going faster!" Tyson told Gadget "We've gotta get outta here."

"Don't worry Tyson, I'll have us outta here in a jiff!" proclaimed Gadget "Go go gadget coat!"

Gadget's coat inflated and he and Tyson started to float like a balloon. Luckily, the avalanche stopped in time.

"That was a close one." said Gadget "Too close."

"Now we need to get down to the summit." Tyson said. "Can you get us down baby?"

"Sure Tyson." said Gadget "Go go gadget parachute!"

Gadget's coat deflated and a parachute came right out of his hat. They landed on the summit safely. The parachute went back into Gadget's hat.

"You're so amazing Gadget." Tyson told her partner. "Now, where's the Chief?"

Just then, a big, shaggy dog came right to Gadget and Tyson. The dog opened up his head to reveal it was Chief Quimby in disgusie.

"Chief Quimby!" Gadget exclaimed. "Finally, we've found you."

"Gadget, Tyson," the Chief handed them a note "Here's your assignment."

Gadget read the paper "MAD plans to steal the Swiss Gold Reserve. Your mission is to safe guard the gold. This message will self destruct."

"Don't worry Chief, you can count on us." said Tyson.

"We're always on duty." Gadget flew Tyson off the mountain and tossed the message into the snow.

Chief Quimby kept trying to run from the message, but his dog costume caused him to dig in the snow and then the messge blew up.

Meanwhile, the MAD Agent from the rental shop was watching Gadget and Tyson. He called Claw on his videophone again.

"Gadget and Jones just got their assignment to guard the gold, sir." He told Claw.

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly grinned.

"This Gadget is some kind of daredevil." the MAD Agent added. "You should've seen-"

"SHUT UP!" Claw slammed his metal fist "Gadget is nothing! Just keep up with him and Jones until after the robbery."

Claw pressed a button his keypad and someone else came up on his monitor.

"Yes Dr. Claw?" asked the man.

"Well, Coo Coo Clock Maker, is everything ready?" asked Claw.

"Yes there is, Dr. Claw." said the man "Your men and I should be out of the bank in an hour."

"Soon MAD Cat," Claw stroked his cat "Soon, all that gold will be mine."

"Rrrrow." MAD Cat meowed.

Meanwhile, Gadget and Tyson arrived at the bank, where the gold was being held.

"There it is G." Tyson pointed to the bank "The bank."

"Inspector Gadget and Officer Jones, I presume?" asked a man.

"That's us." said Gadget "And I assume you must be the mayor."

"You are told correct." he shook Gadget and Tyson's hands. "The vault has a time lock. It should open any second now."

In one second, the vault opened only to reveal it was totally empty.

"Ze gold!" the Mayor gasped "It's gone!"

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw had been watching the whole thing on his monitor.

"Heh heh heh." He cackled.

Claw pressed a button on his keypad and the Clockmaker came onscreen.

"Congrats Clockmaker." He sinisterly smiled "You have stolen all the gold."

"Thank you Dr. Claw." said the Clockmaker "The gold is being processed as we speak."

"Now, get rid of Gadget and his girlfriend!" Claw ordered.

"Inspector Gadget and Officer Tyson Jones." the Clockmaker cheered "What an honor. I'll destroy them."

"Excellent." Claw cackled.

"Heh heh heh heh." MAD Cat hissingly laughed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gadget and Tyson's latest case (and their first case as an item) is in Switzerland, home of money and gold. It also looks like Claw has survived the explosion from our previous story and has built a new lair. This time, he's stolen all the gold in Switzerland and he's sent his new henchman, the Coo Coo Clockmaker to kill Gadget and Tyson. Will Gadget and Tyson recover the gold? Stay tuned!**


	2. A Case on the Alps

"Ever ounce of gold is gone!" said the Mayor "I don't believe it! This time vault is impenetrable!"

"Don't worry Mr. Mayor." said Gadget "Inspector Gadget and Officer Tyson will solve that mystery and recover the gold."

"Do you really think you will?" asked the Mayor.

"Sure." said Gadget "After all, Tyson and I are the best pair in the police force. We will retrieve that gold before you know it."

"Oh thank you Inspector." the Mayor kneeled "Thank you."

"Now get outta here." Tyson told the mayor "G and I have some investigating to do."

As soon as the Mayor left, Gadget and Tyson began their investigating.

"The Mayor said that this vault in impenetrable, so it might have something to do with the clock." said Gadget.

"Perhaps someone interfered with the timer." suggested Tyson. "Do you have anything that could help us?"

"Sure." Gadget said "My screw driver."

Gadget unscrewed his finger and out came a screwdriver. He used it to unscrew the top of the timer and it opened up. There a bunch of gears around it.

"Just as I feared." said Tyson "Someone did interfere with the timer."

"But none of Claw's henchmen are smart enough to do something like this," said Gadget "So obviously he hired a specialist."

"And if I'm correct, he's probably still at large." Tyson said "We'd better look around and find out where he could be. Come on honey."

"Right behind you sweetheart." Gadget followed Tyson.

Gadget and Tyson went to the town square.

"Well we'd better start searching for where Claw's specialist could be." Gadget said to Tyson "But where to begin?"

"Look up there!" Tyson pointed to a store "It's a clock factory! Maybe they've seen something suspicious."

"Then let's go." Gadget and Tyson walked to the clock factory.

Inside the factory, the Clockmaker was having a video conference with Dr. Claw.

"Gadget and Tyson are on their way to your shop Clockmaker." said Claw "You must be prepared."

"Don't worry Dr. Claw. I have my weapon." the Clockmaker showed a watch "This is no ordinary wristwatch. It has a built in device that will set off all of Gadget's gadgets every hour on the hour. And soon enough, his gadgets will go way out of control and they'll cause him to shut down for good."

"Yes." Claw manically laughed "It's excellent."

Just then, the Clockmaker saw Gadget and Tyson entering the factory.

"Gadget and Tyson are here." said the Clockmaker "Got to go!"

The Clockmaker hung up the videophone and went to the counter to see Gadget and Tyson.

"Welcome Inspector Gadget, Officer Jones." He greeted them. "What can I do for you two?"

"Wait!" Gadget said "How do you know our names?"

The Clockmaker stammered "Oh, well...in Switzerland, we are huge fans of the great Inspector Gadget and Tyson Jones."

The Clockmaker showed them a piece of paper.

"May I have your autographs?" He asked.

"Sure." Gadget took out a pen and signed his name.

"Now, I have something for you." the man handed Gadget the watch.

"A watch!" Gadget exclaimed "What a nice old man."

"So, what brings you here?" asked the Clockmaker.

"We are here to investigate the disappearing gold." Tyson explained "Have you seen anything suspicious?"

"No I don't believe I have." the Clockmaker lied "But I think you'd better go back into town and investigate."

"Well thanks." said Tyson.

Gadget and Tyson left the factory and back into the town square.

"I got a weird feeling about that guy, Gadget." said Tyson.

"What do you mean, Tyson?" asked Gadget.

"He looked a bit afraid to see us." Tyson pointed out.

"You're right, he did." Gadget pondered for a moment. "We should go back and investigate him some more."

"Hold on Gadget." Tyson stopped him "He was only our first suspect. We have to find some more before we question him."

"Excellent idea Tyson." Gadget told her "I think we'll go to that Swiss cheese factory and ask if they've seen anything weird. We might even find another suspect."

"Come on." said Tyson "We'd better find the gold."

Just then, the clock struck two and Gadget's gadgets activated. An umbrella came out of his hat, skis and roller skates came out of his shoes, and nozzles came out of his coat.

"Wowsers!" Gadget slid down a hill.

"Oh no Gadget!" Tyson gasped "Hang on sweetie! I'll save you!"

Tyson ran after Gadget, who was being roller skated into the factory and fell into a big vat of smelted cheese.

"Gadget!" Tyson climbed up the vat's ladder "You okay, baby?"

Gadget climbed out of the vat, covered in cheese.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Gadget said "This substance is kinda sticky though."

"Come on baby." Tyson held Gadget's arm "Let's get you washed up."

 **MEANWHILE...**

Upstairs in the Clockmaker's factory. The stolen gold was being melted. It was being turned into some sort of machine parts. Meanwhile, the Clockmaker was having a video conference with Dr. Claw.

"Excellent." the Clockmaker sinisterly smiled "Dr. Claw will be so pleased to hear that his plan is going according to plan."

 **BACK OUTSIDE...**

Gadget got all washed up.

"Well Tyson, they got all the cheese stains out." He said "Now, let's go find the missing gold."

"Boy G, you looked so much better without the cheese on." Tyson pecked him on the lips.

Gadget blushed "Aw shucks."

"So, where should we look next?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"The mountain." said Gadget "Usually, bad guys hide in mysterious places. Perhaps there's a secret cave of some sort where they have taken the gold."

"Then we'd better get there." Tyson grabbed his arm "Come on."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Looks like Gadget has been conned into buying a watch from the evil and murderous Coo Coo Clockmaker. Now, his gadgets are being set off against his will. Meanwhile, the Clockmaker is melting all the gold and turning it into parts for some sort of machine. Will Gadget and Tyson stop them? Stay tuned! By the way, have you noticed anything unusual about this story?**


	3. The Gold Stands Alone

Gadget and Tyson made their way to the mountains, where they assumed they'd might the bad guy's hideout. They took the trams up to the top of the summit.

"Remember Tyson," said Gadget "Bad guys always hide in the most unsuspecting places. We might find the gold somewhere out of the ski resort grounds."

"Yeah," said Tyson "There might be a secret passageway and it'll probably lead us to the gold."

Meanwhile down at the resort's cabin, a man went over to a woman.

"Excuse me," he said to the woman "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes." the woman took out her watch "It's exatcly three o'clock."

Back on the trams, Gadget's gadgets were set off and this caused the tram to shake and for Gadget and Tyson to fall right out of the tram and roll back down the mountain in a giant snowball. They rolled down until they crashed into a boulder. Luckily, there were unharmed.

"Wowsers." Gadget got up "That was so unexpected."

Gagdet bent down and helped Tyson get up.

"Thanks Gadget." She brushed the snow off her.

"You know Tyson, it's weird." He said "My gadgets are setting off uncontrolably. This has never happened before."

"Yeah, I know." said Tyson "Since you got that watch, that's been happening."

"Wait a minute!" Gadget pondered "When I got this watch, my gadgets started going off..."

"Right." Tyson agreed "And the guy who gave it to us looked like he was enthusiasic to give it to you."

"Yeah," said Gadget "And the Clockmaker acted like he knew we were coming..."

"And he knew our names," Gadget continured "So that means..."

"He's the one who stole the gold!" Tyson concluded.

"He must've used this watch to cause me to malfunction." Gadget unplugged the watch from his arm "We have to stop him!"

"Then there's no time to waste!" Tyson grabbed Gadget's arm "Back to town!"

"I'll get us there fast!" said Gadget "Go go gadget skis!"

Gadget's legs changed into skis and he skied back down to town while carrying Tyson on his back. At that same time, the MAD Agent from earlier was watching him.

"Dr. Claw!" He spoke into a walkie talkie.

"What is it?!" Dr. Claw growled.

"Gadget and Jones are alive!" He said.

"BLAST THAT GADGET!" Claw slammed his fist.

"And that's not the worst of it!" the MAD Agent added "He and his partner are on their way back right now."

Claw pressed a button on his keypad and the Clockmaker's image came up on the screen.

"Clockmaker!" He shouted at his henchman "Gadget lives!"

"He does?" the Clockmaker gulped.

"Gadget is making his way back to you right now." Claw snarled "You must stop him or else!"

"I'll take care of it Dr. Claw." the Clockmaker nodded.

Claw stroked MAD Cat "People are so incompetent, eh MAD Cat?"

"Rrrow." MAD Cat meowed.

Back outside, Gadget and Tyson were right in front of the Clockmaker's shop.

"Alright Tyson!" Gadget pointed to the store "The Clockmaker's in that building. And the gold in there as well, no doubt."

"We'd better get in!" Tyson put her hands on her hips "Come on G! We're gonna fix that guy's wagon!"

"Heh, heh, heh," the Clockmaker saw them on his monitor "Not if I fix yours."

Gadget and Tyson barged right into the shop.

"Alright Clockmaker!" Gadget shouted "Come down here! We're onto you!"

"Get your butt down here now, slimeball!" Tyson added.

The Clockmaker came right downstairs.

"Aah, Inspector Gadget." He sinisterly smiled "So glad you came back."

"Here's your cruddy watch back!" Gadget unplugged the watch from his arm and threw it at the Clockmaker.

"You didn't like your watch?" the Clockmaker chuckled.

"Don't play dumb with me pal!" Tyson snapped her fingers "We know all about you!"

"Where's the gold?!" Gadget demanded "And you'd better tell us or we'll have to get rough on ya!"

"That's very observant of you Inspector, but I have the upper hand." the Clockmaker snapped his fingers.

Just then, two large goons came up and grabbed both Gadget and Tyson by the arms.

"Boys!" the Clockmaker shouted "Take them upstairs. I have a little surprise for both of them."

The Clockmaker and the Goons took Gadget and Tyson upstairs to the place where they melted the gold. It was all melted into giant golden gears.

"Presenting, my masterpiece." the Clockmaker sinisterly smiled.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "The gold!"

"So that's what you're doing with the gold!" Tyson said "You're using it to operate deadly machinery."

"You won't get away with this Clockmaker!" said Gadget.

"We'll see about that!" the Clockmaker snapped his fingers "Oh boys!"

Before Gadget could activate any of his gadgets, the goons tackled him and trapped him onto the gears. They extended his neck, legs, and arms and strapped them to the golden gears.

"What're planning to do to me?!" Gadget demanded.

"You'll see Gadget." the Clockmaker sinisterly grinned "You'll see. As for you Jones, I've got something special for you!"

"Gadget!" She shouted as the goons took her away "Do something!"

The goons took Tyson into another room, where there was a machine with a large crusher on top. The goons tied Tyson up and she was facing the face of a golden crusher and tied a bandana around her mouth.

"In about one minute, there will be blood all over the place." the Clockmaker manically laughed.

The Clockmaker left and went to watch his plan unfold. He went to the control room and activated his trap for Gadget. Just then, the golden gears started turning and so was Gadget.

"I've gotta get outta here!" He said "Go go gadget coat!"

Gadget's coat inflated and he was freed from his straps. But his arms and legs and neck weren't. Slowly, Gadget's extended neck was being turned by the gears.

"The gears!" He realzied "Of course! Go go gadget mallet!"

An arm with a mallet came out of his hat and started banging the gears and freeing Gadget from the trap. The gears all started falling and one of them fell into the tower's clock gears, which caused the clock to go out of control. Luckily, Gadget was freed.

"Wowsers!" He got up from the pile of gears "Now I gotta find Tyson before this whole place is destroyed!"

Back in the room where Tyson was being held captive, she had only 34 seconds before she got killed by the golden crusher. She nodded her head fast and the bandana fell off her mouth and got on her shoulder.

"HELP!" She shouted "GADGET! HELP!"

Back outside, Gadget had been hearing Tyson's calls for help.

"Oh no!" He gasped "Tyson!"

Gadget kicked the door open and found Tyson.

"Gadget!" She gasped "Get me outta here and hurry!"

"Hang on darling." Gadget unstrapped Tyson and freed her right before the crusher slammed on her.

"Gadget, oh thank god." She hugged him.

"Quick, we gotta get outta before it's too late!" Gadget held Tyson's hands "The whole place is about to come down."

They both ran out of the room. However, the Clockmaker was watching their every move.

Gadget and Tyson ended up in a room off cuckoo clocks.

"Let's see if you can escape my cuckoo room!" the Clockmaker pulled a lever on the control panel.

Just then, spears came right out of the walls and started shooting right at Gadget and Tyson. Luckily, they dodged them.

"Hurry Tyson!" Gadget carried her bridal style downstairs.

Passing the Clockmaker's room, the Clockmaker escaped as well. However, Gadget and Tyson bumped into him and they started tumbling down the staircase.

At that same time, Chief Quimby and the police were right outside of the Clockmaker's building. They watched the entire building tumble down to bits.

Chief Quimby and the other officers got out of their cars and saw the remaining golden gears. As soon as the door down, Gadget, Tyson and the Clockmaker came right out.

"Gadget! Jones!" the Chief ran to Gadget and Tyson "Looks like you've done it again. I can't believe you found the gold. I don't know how you did it but...nice work."

"No problem Chief." said Tyson.

One of the officers slammed handcuffs on the Clockmaker.

"You're coming downtown with us buddy!" the officer took him away.

"This was one weird case, Tyson." Gadget wrapped his arm around Tyson.

"Yeah, but at least we got the gold back." She smiled at him. "Since the flight back home doesn't come for another 2 days, why don't we enjoy ourselves?"

"Tyson, I couldn't have said it better myself." He leaned down and they kissed right on the lips.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that's the end of another Inspector Gadget story! Gadget and Tyson have retrieved the remaining gold gears and have stopped the Clockmaker's evil plot. So, have you noticed anything weird about this episode? Anything at all? Oh well, maybe you'll notice something weird in our next story! Stay tuned readers!**


End file.
